Unexpected Bliss
by Angelina-thebloodqueen
Summary: Everyone on my blog requested a Nina Dobrev and Ian Somerhalder Fanfiction from me and since there are not a lot out there, I decided to give it a shot. This is the start of their relationship. I do not know these people nor do I claim to. Enjoy. :


_**Ian POV**_

She truly was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her smile was precious, her white teeth absolutely perfect. Her olive toned skin always seemed to radiate in the sunlight. Her desirable petite frame, which led to curvaceous hips and a plump bottom. She sat next to me on the couch as we watched the Saints massacre the Detroit Lions on the expansive wide screen television over at Paul and Torrey's place. She glanced back and forth from the screen to Torrey as they talked about Victoria Secret bras, Paul rolling his eyes, standing to grab us both a beer from the fridge. She wiggled her body next to mine, signaling some sort of placement shift, as she looked into my eyes.

"Can I lay on you?"

"Sure."

I complied, shifting to put my arm around her, however she had a different agenda altogether. She grabbed at my legs trying to pull them all the way onto the couch.

"Nina, what are you doing?" I laughed as she struggled to pull my weight.

"Trying to get your legs on the couch."

"Why?"

"So I can lay between them."

My eyebrows lifted at her coy remark, her own chocolate stare seeming to warm and her lips pulling into an inviting smile. I complied with her wishes, swinging my legs into the leather couch, spreading my legs as she climbed into the middle. She rested her back against my chest, her tiny hands pulling my arms around her. Our feet grazed against one another's at the end of the couch. Torrey's smile turned up into a smirk, but never saying anything about what she was viewing, just continued talking to Nina. Paul returned from the kitchen brandishing two beer bottles. He handed me one and took his place back onto the chair next to Torrey.

_**Nina POV**_

I leaned securely into his chest and his embrace, the woodsy sent of his cologne mixed with the natural smell of skin made my stomach swirl.

"So what's the new gossip on set, Neen?" Torrey asked me, leaning her elbows on her knees.

"Nothing really. I try not to get really nosey."

"Paul tells me that you guys are going to be on break soon, before you start filming the rest of season 2."

"Yep, a tiny break. I might go up to Canada and visit my parents."

"That would be so nice."

The loud ding of the oven roused Torrey from her spot. She stood swiftly from her chair, sauntering into the kitchen. Ian and Paul began talking about the football game but slowly merged into talking about work. I took Ian's hand that had lingered on my thigh into my hand. My fingertips circled over the topaz in his ring, before I began playing with his fingers. He had great hands for a man, I don't know why that seemed to turn me on. Honestly, everything about Ian turned me on. I had a huge crush on him, but it felt like way more than a crush. The only people that knew were Torrey and my mother. I only told my mother because she continued to hound me about being single, and knowing I had a male interest made her hopeful for my future. Paul stood from his spot as well to assist Torrey in the kitchen and grab another beer. I tilted my head to the side locking eyes with Ian's blue stare.

"Having fun with my ring?" He asked me, a cute smile on his face.

"I like it."

"Thank you," Ian replied, before intertwining his fingers with mine.

My eyes flew to our hands, the natural act that seemed like we've held hands forever. We'd held hands a few times, on set, or unconsciously. We'd kissed a few times as well, but again, on set or in a friendly manner. We had a real kiss once, at Candice's New Years Eve party.

All of us from work had to decided to stay home in Atlanta and go to Candice's for a party to ring in 2011. I'm sort of a lightweight when it comes to drinking, and of course Matt was making Southern Comfort Hurricanes. I had had a few to many, including shots, starting to feel boozy as we neared midnight. Ian was sitting on the couch staring at me with those beautiful baby blues; I couldn't stop myself as I walked towards him taking a seat in his lap. We talked for a few minutes before the ball dropped on the television. Soon, I heard everyone in the room counting down from ten. It was a tradition to receive a kiss on New Years at midnight but I don't really know if I was ready to lock lips with Ian. When the voices around us screamed one, our lips were already dangerous close to one another's. I felt Ian's hands cup my face and pull me in for the greatest kiss I've had my whole entire life. Happy New Year! Everyone screamed around us, but I was lost in Ian's kiss. His lips devoured mine, as our tongues moved into each other's mouths. After a few moments, we disengaged, a huge smile plastered on his semi-drunk face. He told me I was a great kisser and I complimented him as well, wrapping my arms around his neck. He asked me if I felt like lying down, and truth was I did. We stood from the couch and walked into Candice's guest room, shutting the door behind us. He kicked off his boots by the door, as I sat on the bed pulling off my heels. I began unzipping my dress, as I felt Ian's hands brace mine helping me. I stood from the bed allowing the shiny red material to fall to the wooden floor. Ian smiled removing his white button up dress shirt thrusting it towards me. At first my drunken brain was confused, but after a minute I realized he wanted me to put it on. I did, having a hard time buttoning the shirt in the front, so after the first two middle buttons, I gave up. I lie down in the middle of the bed, allowing Ian to hold me. He kissed the back of my neck, as he cuddled me from behind. For the first time in a long time I felt safe, everything felt right. It was in that moment, even though I had been drinking, that I wanted to be with Ian. However, I wanted him to want me first.


End file.
